De la lumière à l'ombre
by Yabanci
Summary: Naruto est enfin Hokage, et père de deux beaux enfants et enfin époux d'une merveilleuse demoiselle. Cependant, la vie n'est toujours pas de repos. Il doit constamment protéger son village, et son pays. Cependant, il est loin de se douter de l'épreuve qui l'attend au détour d'une auberge, quand il traque un criminel qui aurait mis la main sur une technique interdite chaotique...


\- - **Sasuke, tu es sûr de tes informations** , demanda Naruto en fixant l'entrée de ce qui semblait être un repère sous-terrain. Sasuke répondit par l'affirmative d'un signe de tête.

\- - **Oui. Il semblerait que quelqu'un ait développé une technique interdite dangereuse, capable de faire régner le chaos dans notre monde.**

Il y a quelques jours de cela, Sasuke avait été contacté par l'une des plus craints et des plus respectés chef du monde criminel. Certes, l'Uchiwa était un Shinobi de Konoha, défendant la veuve et l'orphelin, mais il avait compris avec son pédigrée que le bien et le mal n'était pas une notion fondamentale, que des compromis étaient à faire. Ainsi, pour traquer de dangereux criminels menaçant la prospérité et la sécurité de Konoha, il devait faire des pactes avec d'autres criminels ayant une attitude un tantinet plus neutre vis-à-vis du village caché de la Feuille. Evidemment les alliances d'aujourd'hui pouvaient être défaites d'ici demain. Telle était la vie du vagabond Sasuke.

\- - **Elle a développé en secret des techniques pour faire face à ses ennemis et a stocké certaines dans ce repère. Apparemment, un de ses hommes l'a trahi, et a volé un des parchemins. Elle n'a pas voulu me donner totalement les détails mais, globalement, cela peut impacter un « équilibre ». J'ai essayé d'obtenir plus d'informations, mais je n'ai pas pu.**

\- - **Pourquoi** , s'enquit Kiba qui était devenu un traqueur hors pair. Akamaru reniflait déjà les environs du repère vide.

\- - **Elle est forte. Extrêmement forte. Et je le sais alors qu'elle n'a pas révélé entièrement ses pouvoirs. Obtenir plus signifie me battre avec, et de ce que j'ai compris le temps nous ait compté.**

\- - **Forte ?**

\- - **J'essaye d'apprendre davantage sur elle, mais j'ai du mal. C'est un véritable mystère. Elle est apparue de nulle part, s'est emparée les principaux gangs de la pègre en un temps que je qualifierai de record et semble être une scientifique férue.**

Naruto comme Kiba n'étaient pas satisfaits de ces explications, mais aucun n'émit la moindre critique. Chacun savait que Sasuke faisait un travail impeccable et qu'il avait donné toutes les informations qu'un homme pouvait raisonnablement obtenir dans le temps imparti. Cependant, aucun ne pouvait ignorer le ton un tantinet nerveux du brun : quelque chose clochait vraiment avec cette « femme ». Elle était définitivement la seconde chose à poursuivre, une fois cette affaire close.

Les aboiements du chien mirent fin au silence qui s'étaient installés. Kiba traduisit aussitôt ce langage canin en indiquant la voie à suivre. Il semblerait que les traces ne dataient que d'un jour ou deux. Le fait de ne pas être très loin du village, et les nouvelles technologies de communication avaient considérablement réduit les délais d'actions des Shinobis. A leur jeune époque, une telle piste aurait été froide. Il y avait définitivement des avantages aux nouvelles technologies, devenant davantage une aide précieuse aux Shinobis qu'un concurrent à l'exercice de leur fonction.

\- - **Comment s'appelle-t-elle ?** demanda le Hokage.

\- - **On ne connaît que le surnom qu'elle se donne. La « Bâtarde »** , lâcha Sasuke avec un soupir plein d'agacement. **Elle est vraiment … impossible à approcher.**

\- - **Comment as-tu pu la connaître ?** questionna Kiba, un tantinet plus curieux.

A l'étonnement des deux hommes qui accompagnaient le garçon aux Sharingans, ce dernier fronça les sourcils, lança un regard assassin et gêné à la fois, puis emboîta le pas en ignorant définitivement la dernière question. Il semblerait que l'Inuzuka avait mis pied là où il ne fallait pas, et déjà l'imagination de chacun s'aiguisait…et pour le pire. Chacun se demandait si Sasuke avait été infidèle à Sakura. Une réponse positive, comme négative, étonneraient les deux. « Oui », car Sasuke n'avait jamais fait preuve d'un appétit sexuel ou amoureux spécial dans son adolescence. « Non », car Sasuke était constamment en vadrouille, loin de son épouse. Naruto dut taire sa franchise légendaire, attendant d'être seul avec son meilleur ami pour pouvoir le questionner plus aisément, et qui sait, donner les coups appropriés.

Un autre aboiement, plus discret, d'Akamaru brisa la tension qui s'établissait au fur et à mesure que les minutes passaient. En parallèle, le brouhahaha d'une population s'élevait dans les airs. Ils avaient approché d'une petite ville, un jour de marché.

\- - **Il a dû se reposer. Selon Akamaru, il est toujours là. Son odeur est forte, et un peu éparpillée partout.**

\- - **Il doit sûrement étudier le parchemi** n, supposa Sasuke en observant cette foule compacte et joyeuse.

\- - **S'il l'active ici…** s'énerva Naruto, les yeux plissés et les lèvres frémissantes. Il y avait des enfants, des vieillards, des femmes, des hommes, des pères, des mères. Tant de personnes qu'il avait promis de protéger au péril de sa vie. Certes, ils ne faisaient pas partie de Konoha même, mais ils n'en restaient pas moins citoyens du pays du Feu.

Par un accord implicite, ils changèrent leur apparence pour adopter les traits grossiers et banals de paysans et se fondre ainsi plus aisément dans la masse. Avec l'aide du chien, ils firent le tour de plusieurs échoppes, de ruelles comme de rues. Par élimination, ils purent cibler trois auberges où toutes les odeurs convergées.

\- - **Il faut qu'on interroge les auberges** , conclut Kiba. **Il ressemble à quoi notre gars ?**

\- - **J'ai une photo** , indiqua Sasuke. J'ai fait une copie pour chacun.

\- - **Bien, on se sépare !** indiqua Naruto en piquant une des photos.

Par un nouvel accord implicite, les trois hommes prirent chacun d'assaut une auberge. Entre temps, ils avaient abandonné leur aspect grossier de paysans pour adopter leur véritable apparence. Ce changement soudain était volontaire : les réceptionnistes acceptaient plus facilement de se confier à des hommes avec une aura certaine et un bandeau de Konoha qu'à des paysans qui semblaient sans le sous.

Le ventre noué par cette éternelle peur de perdre « beaucoup », Naruto s'avançait d'un pas lourd au réceptionniste de l'auberge qu'il s'était attribué. Aussitôt ce dernier le reconnut comme le grand Hokage qui avait uni plusieurs nations ensembles, et qui avait aidé à instaurer une belle paix dans le monde Shinobi.

\- - **Hokage, en quoi puis-je vous aider ?** demanda le réceptionniste, le ton mielleux. Naruto montra assez vite la photo, avec un air sérieux au visage. **Oh, il est au deuxième, chambre 203.**

Naruto acquiesça, remercia, déposa quelques pièces, et se dirigea d'un pas pressé à la chambre indiquée par le réceptionniste. A peine était-il entré dans la pièce qu'il fut surpris. Un homme masqué était assis en tailleur au centre de la pièce, capuche rabattue sur la tête, une main posée sur un parchemin.

\- - **Eh bien. Le Hokage en personne. Je pense que les choses vont être encore plus amusantes, que si cela avait Sasuke ou la Bâtarde** , ricana l'homme.

Un mot. Une énergie. Une lumière. Naruto n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'il était aveuglé. La lumière mourut assez vite. Cependant, au lieu de se trouver au milieu de cette pièce, en face de l'homme encapuchonné, il était dans un monde fait de gris et d'ombre, face à son propre reflet. Cependant, ce reflet était différent. Là où il portait de l'orange, il y avait du noir, et inversement. Enfin, son bandeau de Konoha avait été troqué par un tatouage à l'avant-bras. Pourtant, quand il s'observait de ses propres yeux, il avait bien son bandeau et il avait bien sa tenue habituelle. Il était perdu.

\- - **Qui es-tu … ?** Une questionna qui résonna en écho avant de mourir.

\- - **Un passionné.**

A nouveau, une lumière apparut dans ce monde étrange et silencieux, et finit par l'aveugler. Cependant, cette fois-ci, quand cette lumière mourut, il n'était plus dans ce monde gris et noir. Il était au milieu de cette pièce, avec cet homme encapuchonné.

\- - **Ça a marché… ça a marché** , ricana-t-il avant d'exploser de rire, sortant une arme de sa cape, prêt à trancher Naruto. Ce dernier aurait dû réagir mais il était incapable, paralysé par une force qu'il ne comprenait pas lui-même. Il avait l'impression qu'il venait de subir un long voyage, qu'il en avait les jambes flageolantes, la respiration coupée et l'estomac noué. **C'est la fin, Hokage. Je suis triste que tu ne puisses pas voir ma future œuvre.**

Sa vision était floue, et le monde semblait tourner inlassablement. S'il n'était pas tué de la main de cet homme, il allait tout simplement s'écrouler par terre. Dans tous les cas, sa tête allait rencontrer ce sol. Soudainement, la porte s'ouvrit derrière lui, et plusieurs Shurikens filèrent non loin de ses oreilles, se dirigeant tout droit vers l'homme qui les esquiva. Sasuke aurait pu continuer ses attaques mais il ne put en raison d'un certain blond qui s'écroulait tout bonnement sur lui. L'inconnu profita de cet instant pour filer, avec un autre sceau. Cette fois-ci, c'était un sceau de téléportation.

 **\- Maudits Shinobis de Konoha!** marmonna Sasuke entre les dents, roulant Naruto à côté afin de l'examiner. **Naruto ? NARUTO !**

Naruto était perdu dans un demi-sommeil. Il cherchait à comprendre pourquoi on disait "maudit shinobi de Konoha". N'étaient-ils pas Shinobis ? Trop las, trop fatigué, il s'abandonna dans les bras de Morphée.


End file.
